ScumBob Episodes
ScumBob Episodes are SpongeBob episodes that are considered to be bad. List of ScumBob episodes: Original Run (3 ScumBob Episodes) Season 4 (10 ScumBob Episodes) Bottom 5 Season 5 (15 ScumBob Episodes) Bottom 5 Season 6 (23 ScumBob Episodes) Bottom 5 Season 7 (21 ScumBob Episodes) (all original episodes in the bottom 5 are in italics) Bottom 5 Season 8 (16 ScumBob Episodes) Bottom 5 Season 9 (13 ScumBob Episodes) Season 9A (6 ScumBob Episodes) Season 9B (7 ScumBob Episodes) Bottom 5 Season 10 (7 ScumBob Episodes) Bottom 5 Quotes *"What does Squidward wanna do in this episode? Just have a relaxing Sunday. And SpongeBob and Patrick through in it beyond belief in ways that just aren't even funny." (Good Neighbors) *"With it not being funny, it is not a good episode, and I rewatched it and what really pushed me over the edge from Meh right into ScumBob territory is SpongeBob's infernal laughter. They make it even more annoying in this episode by adding a squeaky toy effect to it. And it PLAYS CONSTANTLY IN THE EPISODE. AND THEN, HE CRIES A LOT IN THE EPISODE." (Funny Pants) *"It's one thing if you're a parent and you can't afford to give a kid a birthday party, but the fact that Mr. Krabs has all of that money, and he refuses to get her even a cake is just really sad and comes off as just, almost child abuse here." (Whale of a Birthday) *"You know exactly what's gonna happen soon as he gets the new spatula, and it's not really any fun to watch." (All That Glitters) *"It's an episodic show and if you know this, then there's no tension in the episode because obviously, Plankton's gonna stay evil and obviously, it's part of some law-running scheme." (New Leaf) *"I mean yeah, the wig looks silly but everyone in this episode just outright attacks SpongeBob." (Wigstruck) *"Ugh, there really isn't much that to redeem in this episode." (The Thing) *"A lot of the stuff just falls flat and I don't even know if there is that many jokes to begin with and that reference really is just pointless." (Hocus Pocus) *"Yeah, we have two episodes in a row where Patrick is a jerk. But this time, there is not really much to redeem and he is just a jerk through and through." (Rule of Dumb) *"It's episodes like these that just really feel like the universe is out to get Squidward and SpongeBob is a real jerk here, he is controlling the Squidward puppet, right?" (Squid Wood) *"I mean the second half is meh, but the first half is really stupid and it's insulting that they dragged Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy into this mess." (Night Light) *"This is the first episode where he is primarily by himself, and he proves that this is a terrible, terrible idea because apparently the only jokes you can tell with Patrick is that "err-du-durr", he's stupid." (Rise and Shine) *"It has SpongeBob crying excessively, it has things that don't make sense like apparently SpongeBob missed his surprise birthday party that happened 5 seconds off screen, and obvious jokes like Patrick eating the cake and, has the fact the episode just barely even bothers with the plot or any sort of gags!" (Waiting) *"That's all the entirety of the episode is. People eating disgusting fungus, people scratching disgusting fungus, SpongeBob being mutilated by this disgusting fungus, that's all it is." (Fungus Among Us) *"It's kind of obvious this episode is trying to catch on in success with the Krusty Krab Training Video, but there are a number of things that are really wrong with this episode." (Boat Smarts) *"There's supposed to be this competition between Squidward and SpongeBob in order to say all the customer's names, but really only Squidward is trying. SpongeBob is kind of naming all these people. He's not really fiercely competing with Squidward, he just kinda seems to be going around saying hi to everyone like SpongeBob would usually do." (Good 'Ol Whatshisname) *SCUMBOB! SCUMBOB!! SCUMBOB!!!! I Really Hate This Episode Guys! SO Much About This Bothered Me! (Choir Boys) Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Spongebob Category:Introduced 2013